


Hell Town

by nordic_5



Series: Nordic_5's Really Shitty AUs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordic_5/pseuds/nordic_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino is new to town and the first person to greet him is a mutilated ghost teenager. The second and third people to greet him are two brothers that are ghosts that haunt his house, mainly the bathroom. The fourth person to greet him is the oddly eccentric Librarian who seems to explain everything. Then things get weird when he talks to his neighbor who has a haunted house too...<br/>A ton of tiny minor/implied relationships like HongIce, DenNor, and PruHun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Town

**Author's Note:**

> Human names, yeah... Short as fuck chapter because yeah...  
> Iceland: Emil Thomassen  
> Norway: Lukas Thomassen  
> Denmark: Mathias Andersen  
> Hong Kong: Wang Kha Loung or Leon (Kha Loung Wang would be the westernized version of his name)  
> Taiwan: Wang Mei Mei (Mei Mei wang would be western version, you get the pattern)  
> South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
> Romania: Mihai Popescu

Tino drove his truck onto the bridge. It was dark and pouring rain. That wasn't good at all. He was moving to a new town, his furniture and other things would arrive tomorrow and he'd move it in. He had all of his personal things that he wouldn't have trusted the moving people with in the back of the truck and the back seat. He had a nice white truck, his dad had bought it for him when he had turned eighteen. Sort of as a parting gift or something. Since he had said he was going off to college. Now, three months later, he was moving to a new town and would be living in a rental house and attending the local college. The college had a big campus and it apparently took up a good bit of the town. The town was pretty nice according to what he'd read. Population 20,000 including the college students. Tino took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at the river, it was pretty. He looked back at the road. He may have to take a walk here later. The town was just on the other side of the bridge.

Something caught his eye and he pulled over to the side. There was a cross on the side of the bridge. It had flowers near it and notes that had gotten soaked by the rain. He got out of the car and looked at the cross it had "Wang Kha Loung" painted down it and paint splatters under it. Most of the flowers were long dead and the notes looked like this wasn't the first storm they'd seen. There were a few pictures, some of a happy family and others of the same kid with different people, all in picture frames. It was a memorial for who ever Wang Kha Loung was. A memorial that hadn't been touched for a long time.

There was a canvas next to the cross, with signatures and messages written on it. Notes of encouragement and notes of sorrow. The canvas had a awning on it, a nice contraption built from a tarp and some wood, wood that looked old. He started to read a few of the notes. "It's sad, when a young person takes their own life. Leon had a great road ahead of him, he was a good kid. - Mihai" Tino read the first sentence again, the boy had killed himself? Leon must have been a nickname, it appeared several times on the canvas. "I come here everyday and the flowers seems to keep growing. It makes me happy but sad to see that a lot of people cared my big brother. - Mei Mei" Tino could feel his heart break a little at that note and the one below it. "I keep getting sad, but I remember that Kha would have wanted me to keep smiling. R.I.P, big brother. - Yong Soo" He looked over to a corner of the canvas to see a message without a signature. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." He heard a voice behind him as he read that. He stood up and turned around to see someone about his height. "But, who are you?" They had their head tilted down and a hood on. Tino couldn't see their face.

"I'm Tino, I'm new to town." He gave a friendly smile. The air suddenly felt colder though, and the rain poured faster. The guy was obviously soaked to the bone. How long had he been outside?

"Welcome to town then..." The person started to look up. Tino felt the air around him freeze and he suddenly couldn't move. "It's sure a hell of a place." When Tino could completely see their face he wanted to scream. They turned to fully face him. Their nose was broken at an ungodly angle, their chin was skinned to the point Tino could see bone, their jaw was slack and their cheeks looked cut open and the side of their face scraped and cut viciously. He could see red stained their white shirt, which was torn in several places, their hoodie was torn and their jeans were also torn but covered in blood. 

They turned towards the memorial again and seemed to walk right through it and to the side of the bridge. They stepped up onto it and jumped off. Tino didn't hear a splash, he didn't hear anything. The air around him got warmer, and he seemed to unfreeze. He looked at a picture, of just a kid. The person had looked a lot like the kid in the picture. He got in his truck and started driving again, until he was safely off the bridge. He pulled over to the side and stared at the town in front of him. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
